1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computing accurate dense structure from motion in the automotive environment.
2. Description of Related Art
Structure-from-Motion (SfM) refers to methods for recovering three-dimensional information of a scene that has been projected onto the focal plane of a camera. The structural information derived from a SfM algorithm may take the form of a set of projection matrices, one projection matrix per image frame, representing the relationship between a specific two-dimensional point in the image plane and its corresponding three-dimensional point. SfM algorithms rely on tracking specific image features from image frame to image frame to determine structural information concerning the scene.
Similarly, stereo or multi-ocular disparity analysis may be used to determine three-dimensional points from two-dimensional images. Finding structure from motion presents a similar problem as finding structure from stereo vision. In both instances, the correspondence between images and the reconstruction of three-dimensional object is found.
Monocular camera driver assistance systems (DAS) are becoming more and more common. These systems provide lane departure warning (LDW), forward collision warning (FCW) and traffic sign recognition (TSR) among other features. Since the hardware cost for such systems is significant there is interest in enhancing current functions with new features and adding new functions on the same hardware platform.